


And One Thing I’ve Found, Love is What You Deserve

by jeanmorehoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, i’m projecting onto mr tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmorehoe/pseuds/jeanmorehoe
Summary: Tooru looks up at the sound of Hajime’s voice and the look on his face immediately tells Hajime that something is wrong. Seeing Tooru upset does something to Hajime. It makes his chest feel tight, fills his whole body with the urge toprotect, protect, protect; it’s like seeing the sun rise in the west, fundamentally wrong. Hajime is filled with the urge to do anything to fix it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	And One Thing I’ve Found, Love is What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> song title from freaking out on the interstate by briston marley

Tooru is having a bad day. He knew the moment he woke up with a heavy knot in his stomach that today would be one of Those Days. Days where no matter what he does Tooru can’t shake the feeling of dread building up inside until he feels as if he’s going to burst. It’s too much. It makes him antsy, like he should do something to expel the tension set tight in his chest or he’ll suffocate under the pressure. 

Objectively, he knows he probably has some sort of anxiety disorder. Tooru knows feeling like this for no reason is out of the ordinary, this feeling of impending doom and like he could burst into tears at any second. 

He can’t shut his brain off. 

Tooru’s anxious thoughts swirl around in his head like a tornado, overwhelming and destructive. It feels like they’re moving a million miles a second, impossible to sort through and impossible to escape from. 

_There’s no reason for you to be feeling like this. You’re so embarrassing, you can’t even handle regular lectures. Stop tearing up, you’re weak for feeling like this. Everyone else can suck it up and be normal, why can’t you? It’s pathetic, you’re scared for nothing. ___

____

Tooru feels jittery, like he needs to be running in place or doing something with his hands. He fidgets with the zipper on his jacket, zipping it and unzipping it repeatedly. 

____

The end of his classes for the day brings little relief, but the thought of walking through the door and seeing Hajime fills Tooru with so much emotion he almost starts crying right in the middle of the sidewalk. Hajime, the one thing that quiets the whirlwind of anxiety flying through his brain. Tooru gets so lost in his thoughts, so much that he feels as if he’s suffocating, they just keep piling up and there’s no possible way to sort through them all— and then they stop, just like that. Hajime always looks at Tooru with his pretty green eyes and the fondest look on his face that never fails to stop Tooru’s whirlwind of a brain in its tracks. 

____

He shakes his head to clear the threatening tears away and turns his music all the way up in attempt to drown out his thoughts. He just wants to see his boyfriend. Wants to bury his head in Hajime’s broad chest and escape from his own brain. Tooru walks faster, clenching and unclenching his hands in an attempt to relieve some of the horrible tension in his body. 

____

—

____

Hajime is in the living room when he hears Tooru tromp through the front door and start taking off his shoes. Red flags go up when silence greets him instead of Tooru’s usual, “I’m home, my sweet Hajime!”

____

“Tooru?” Hajime moves from the couch towards the kitchen where his boyfriend is standing. 

____

Tooru looks up at the sound of Hajime’s voice and the look on his face immediately tells Hajime that something is wrong. Seeing Tooru upset does something to Hajime. It makes his chest feel tight, fills his whole body with the urge to _protect, protect, protect _; it’s like seeing the sun rise in the west, fundamentally wrong. Hajime is filled with the urge to do anything to fix it.__

____

____

____

Tooru is already babbling about his day, trying to seem unaffected, but something’s wrong. He’s talking too fast, breath coming too quickly. His hands moving in wild, aborted movements. Hajime stopped listening about two seconds in, opting instead to try and figure out the source of Tooru’s unhappiness.

____

____

____

Hajime has known Tooru too long to fall for that facade of cheerful unaffectedness, so he walks over to where Tooru is facing the kitchen sink and takes his arm, turning him so they stand face to face. Tooru trails off and heaves a big, wobbly sigh, looking down somewhere near Hajime’s chest. 

____

____

____

“Tooru, hey.” Hajime speaks softly, and tilts Tooru’s head up to look him in the eye. Hajime knows something’s wrong and he knows Tooru just needs someone to lean on, but he’d never admit it it loud. 

____

____

____

He’s so strong all of the time. Hajime admires the hell out of him for it, but he hates seeing that stupid, fake grin plastered across his boyfriends face. It squeezes Hajime’s heart, makes him want to hug his boyfriend until he knows Hajime sees right through it. Hajime knows that sometimes Tooru has bad days, days where his discomfort is tangible. It always leaves a bad taste in Hajime’s mouth, knowing there’s nothing he can do to prevent days like that. He’s grateful that it usually doesn’t take him very long to notice, God knows Tooru won’t say anything outright.

____

____

____

Hajime loves Tooru so, so much he can hardly stand it sometimes. 

____

____

____

“What’s wrong? I can practically see those thoughts bursting out of that pretty head of yours.” As he says this, Hajime takes both hands and places them on each of Tooru’s cheeks, thumbs lightly brushing his cheekbones. Tooru looks down at him as tears start to well in his big, stupidly pretty eyes, a big pout on his lips. 

____

____

____

“I think it’s a crime for someone so pretty to look so sad. Let me in, Tooru.” Hajime taps the side of Tooru’s temple. 

____

____

____

It takes half a second before Tooru bursts into tears, curling into Hajimes embrace. Hajime simply sets his chin on the crown of Tooru’s head and wraps his arms around him. 

____

____

____

A sob works it’s way out of Tooru’s chest. Hajime holds him tighter, rubbing his hands up and down his boyfriend's back. He can feel the tears soaking the front of his shirt, where Tooru is ducking down to fit his head on Hajime’s chest. 

____

____

____

“Ha- Ha- Hajime I just—I can’t,” Tooru tries to speak in between his gasping breaths. Hajime shushes him and gives him a kiss on the top of his head. 

____

____

____

“It’s okay, I know, Tooru, I know.” Now Hajime knows that it’s just one of Those Days. Tooru just needs some extra love today and Hajime is more than willing to give it to him. Hajime eventually shuffles them over to the couch, where he can sit Tooru on his lap and hold him to his chest. 

____

____

____

With his head pillowed on Hajime’s chest, tears absorbed by his shirt, Hajime holds Tooru until his crying stops, and his breath evens out. Hajime will always be here for him, to bring him back down to Earth when his own thoughts are too much. 

____

____

____

Oikawa Tooru shines bright like the stars in the sky, sometimes so bright Hajime feels like he has to squint to look at him. He doesn’t belong with the stars, though. He belongs down on the ground, wrapped in Hajime’s arms. 

____

____

____

Afterwards, when Tooru’s eyes have dried and he finally slides off his boyfriend’s lap, Hajime makes sure to keep Tooru pasted tight to his side. He doesn’t want an inch of space between them. Tooru hums contentedly and burrows deeper into his side and Hajime leans over him to grab the TV remote, kissing the top of Tooru’s head on his way over. He puts on an old alien documentary to watch. 

____

____

____

“Mmm, Iwa-chan?” Hajime turns his head to see Tooru already looking up at him. They hold eye contact for a few seconds and it’s so soft Hajime thinks his heart might burst in his chest. He can’t help but bring his hand to Tooru’s face to bring him in for a kiss.

____

____

____

“Hmm?” Hajime says as they part. 

____

____

____

“I love you so, so much. You know that right?” 

____

____

____

“Yeah, Tooru, I know.” Tooru draws him back in for more kisses. Hajime thinks—no wait, he knows— he’d be perfectly content to do this for the rest of his life, here on this couch with his very snuggly and very cute boyfriend.

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this was literally just a thousand words of me projecting onto oikawa alcjsksj i hope u liked it :DD thx for reading owo
> 
> beta’d by the loml @okaymosshead thank u ily :* gimme kith


End file.
